Mi Corazon Danzante
by Andy Takarai
Summary: Te imaginas Odiar tanto algo y por cosas de la vida te enamoras de la persona que adora lo que tu odias pero aunque lo odies haras todo lo posible por acostumbrarte a ello Inuxkag
1. Amo el Ballet

Acotaciones:

**SHALALA: reclamos **

_**Shalala: **_**pensamientos **

**Shalala:**** Flashback**

**Dejando eso en claro aqui les dejo mi primera obra:**

…

**Mi corazón danzante**

Capitulo 1: Amo el ballet

Uno nunca sabe cuando y donde va a enamorarse, a encontrar a esa persona con la que pasara el resto de su vida.

-¡TIENES QUE IR INUYASHA!- dijo casi amenazándolo- se que eres un hombre súper ocupado pero soy tu novia y esto es muy importante para mí- le dijo Kikyo sentenciándolo.

-Tratare de salir temprano…te- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su joven novia lo había interrumpido.

- No me interesa, pero tienes que estar ahí 30 minutos antes de que empiece el recital- estaba tan enfadada con el por el simple hecho de que le había dicho que era probable que no estuviera a tiempo para la obra de teatro que la compañía de ballet donde ella formaba parte ofrecería esa noche en el teatro de Nueva York.

InuYasha Taisho es un hombre de negocios que al morir su padre y su hermano en un accidente este había heredado automáticamente todas las empresas de su padre y sobre su aspecto físico y su forma de ser no había discusión alguna, técnicamente era el hombre más codiciado de toda la ciudad de Nueva York, tenía los ojos de un color muy peculiar, dorados como el ámbar que hipnotizaban a cualquier mujer que lo mirase( me incluyo xD), también era poseedor de un cuerpo increíblemente bien torneado 2 horas diarias en el gimnasio eran de mucha ayuda, en si InuYasha Taisho era un adonis.

Kikyo tampoco se quedaba atrás ella era muy hermosa, tenía los ojos completamente almendrados, su cabello era largo y del color de la noche, su cuerpo era en sí muy hermoso por el simple hecho de ser bailarina de ballet, todo su cuerpo estaba muy bien distribuido. Su carrera era muy bien pagada por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la compañía de ballet mas importante de los Estados Unidos.

-Te prometo que estaré ahí antes de que empiece- le dio su ultima palabra tomandola de la cintura y atrallendola hacia el.

- me lo prometes- le dijo ronroneándole al oído.

- lo prometo- le dijo y pactando su promesa con un beso.

….

Al día siguiente InuYasha salió de su departamento súper lujoso recordando la promesa que le había hecho a kikyo:

-te prometo que estaré ahí antes de que empiece-

-lo prometes-

-lo prometo-

El salía con kikyo por que cuando su amigo del alma bankotsu se la presento el quedo perplejo por la belleza de esta y desde ese momento ha salido los 2 últimos años con ella, pero aun así no se le quitaba ese odio que tenia hacia el ballet, no sabía el por qué su odio hacia ese arte pero desde chiquito jamás le ha gustado en lo más mínimo, pero quien iba a decir que su novia actual amara mas a ese arte que a él.

Al llegar a su oficina todos sus empleados lo saludaron como era debido y este les respondía de la misma manera pues nunca los había considerado como empleados si no como amigos de trabajo y una gran familia, cuando se dispuso a tomar el ascensor una voz masculina lo detuvo.

-InuYasha…Buenos días- lo saludo unos de sus mejores amigos e inversionista más importante de toda la empresa.

- ¡Bankotsu!- le dijo dándole un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda.

- y bien…¿ya estás listo para esta noche?-él sabía que InuYasha odiaba el ballet a muerte.

- ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬-

- es el colmo contigo, llevas saliendo con kikyo 2 años y aun así no te has acostumbrado a los musicales-

-lo sé, es solo que no me gusta por más que intento de tomarle un poco de gusto a esto, siento que me voy a morir si lo hago, además solo lo hago por kikyo.-le dijo ya resignado.

- si te entiendo-el trataba de comprenderlo pero le era difícil porque nunca le había encontrado un rencor a ese arte.

- ¿y tú qué?-

-yo…jeje…claro que si- bankotsu también i va a ir al musical pero no a ver a kikyo-amigo creo que me estoy enamorando, ella en verdad es hermosa, dulce, amable y sincera sobre todo sincera.-

- vaya….si que estas flechado compañero-InuYasha sabía que bankotsu tenía novia actualmente, pero jamás la había visto. Lo que si sabía era que también era bailarina de la misma compañía que kikyo, pero al parecer ella era mejor que kikyo.

- ¿Qué papel le toco?- pregunto InuYasha con curiosidad- pues kikyo me comentado que ella había hecho la audición para el personaje principal, pero no lo consiguió y se tuvo que conformar con una secundario.-

- pues que yo sepa tiene el principal, es el hada del azúcar-le dijo muy orgulloso de ella.

-vaya…entonces si es mejor bailarina que kikyo-

-si…lo es- Bankotsu estaba muy embelesado con la joven misteriosa-¿ y cuál es el papel de kikyo?-

- creo que ella es….-en realidad odiaba tanto el ballet que ni siquiera recordaba cual era el papel de su novia-mmm….creo…que uno de los dulces….creo que la principal del chocolate de España-

Bankotsu quedo muy extrañado con ese comentario como no iba a saber el papel que le había tocado a su novia, al parecer InuYasha ya no estaba tan interesado en kikyo como antes.

-pues tendrás que hacer un sacrificio el día de hoy-

- bueno…nos vamos juntos al teatro no.-

-claro a las 5:30 nos vemos-

-ok-

….

Para la desgracia de InuYasha el tiempo paso increíblemente rápido, ambos se reunieron en el pasillo principal platicando sobre el trabajo tanto se aburrieron que mejor pasaron a otro tema.

-oye bankotsu jamás me has presentado a la que te trae súper despistado-InuYasha quería conocer al que traia babeando a su mejor amigo pero antes de que él le contestara subieron al elevador y allí continuaron con su plática.

- se llama Kagome Higurashi y es la más hermosa del mundo-

- vaya si que estas flechadisimo-

- si…le agradezco mucho a kikyo que me la haya presentado –InuYasha estaba muy contento de que su amigo de la infancia fuera inmensamente feliz. Salieron al estacionamiento y ambos se fueron al teatro en sus respectivos automóviles con dirección al teatro.

Al llegar al teatro bankotsu entro muy animado pues era la primera vez que asistía al musical como novio de una de las bailarinas de la compañía y no como amigo de kikyo. Inuyasha al contrario entro todo apático mientras bankotsu lo esperaba en la puerta de la sala principal del teatro.

-vamos InuYasha quiero ocupar buenos asientos-cuando al fin pudo alcanzara bankotsu un joven parado en la entrada de la sal les entrego el programa del musical diciéndoles-buenas noches caballeros que disfruten de la obra-

-gracias- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

…

El musical y la tortura comenzaban para InuYasha , no sabía qué hacer estaba que se moría, trataba de distraerse hasta con la mosca que había pasado en frente de el trato de seguirla durante toda la obra hasta que bankotsu le llamo y se vio obligado a dejar de buscar a su mosca fugitiva.

-InuYasha …..Kagome está a punto de salir-dijo este muy emocionado

Se olvido por completo de la mosca y puso muchísima atención en el siguiente acto, era tanta su curiosidad por conocerla que se olvido por causa de quien estaba en donde menos estaría en estos momentos.

Las bailarinas secundarias (el cuerpo de baile) salieron e hicieron su presentación y en la mitad de la pieza salió la protagonista de la obra y bailarina principal de ese acto. La empezó a mirar de pies a cabeza y quedo impactado por la belleza de esa joven que le robo completamente el corazón olvidándose por completo de kikyo, tanto que se atrevió a decir algo que jamás en su vida se atrevería a decir:

-Amo el Ballet-

_Continuara…._

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mí al momento de escribirlo, creo que esta bien para ser mi primer fic n.n

Bueno ls dejo y hasta la próxima.


	2. enamorandome de la mejor del mundo

**Enamorándome de la mejor del mundo**

_Las bailarinas secundarias (el cuerpo de baile) salieron e hicieron su presentación y en la mitad de la pieza salió la protagonista de la obra y bailarina principal de ese acto. La empezó a mirar de pies a cabeza y quedo impactado por la belleza de esa joven que le robo completamente el corazón olvidándose por completo de kikyo, tanto que se atrevió a decir algo que jamás en su vida se atrevería a decir_

_-Amo el Ballet- _

….

Al terminar el musical cada una de las bailarinas de la obra salieron y las presentaron por rango en la obra.

-un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Kikyo Namura que represento a el chocolate caliente de España-la voz decía lo que a las bailarinas les había tocado como papel de la obra, dijo al instante-y damas y caballeros por ultimo un fuerte aplauso para la protagonista de la obra la señorita Kagome Higurashi- cuando el nombre de Kagome fue dicho todo el teatro la ovaciono de pie y aplaudiéndole al mismo tiempo, InuYasha seguía impactado por aquella mujer que lo cautivo desde que salió a escena , cuando todos estaban aplaudiéndole las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un instante y ella al verlo quedo igual de impactada que él, no sabía porque pero bankotsu se le olvido por completo y se centró en aquel joven que le había robado el corazón con una sola mirada y una sonrisa encantadora.

A continuación la voz anuncio- y ahora la presidenta de la asociación mundial de compañías de ballet le entregara a una de nuestras señoritas el premio de la mejor bailarina del mundo de este año, las nominadas para este premio son la señorita Kikyo Namura , la señorita Kagome Higurashi y la señorita Haydee Jones-la presidenta tomo el micrófono y les deseo mucha suerte a las nominadas.

-bueno señoritas espero que no haya rencores entre ustedes después de mencionar a la ganadora-la presidenta sabía muy bien que ese premio rompía amistades muy rápido por la discordia que había alrededor de ese premio.- bueno y la mejor bailarina del mundo de este año es la señorita:- momentos de suspenso en todo el teatro tanto que las nominadas estaban tomadas de las manos- bien un fuerte aplauso para la mejor del mundo la señorita: KAGOME HIGURASHI-

kagome soltó la mano de sus compañeras y esta les dio un abrazo a cada una por no haber tenida la dicha de ganar el premio más codiciado en el mundo del ballet, se acercó a kikyo diciéndole- lo lamento mucho kikyo se cuánto querías ese premio en verdad lo siento amiga-

-no te preocupes Kagome tú te mereces ese premio más que yo, me da mucho gusto que lo hayas ganado tu-kagome se alejó de ella para recibir su premio y esta dijo para sí misma-** es el colmo kagome no solo me robas el protagónico de la obra sino que también el premio a la mejor bailarina del mundo del año, lo bueno es que te presente a Bankotsu antes de que conocieras a InuYasha, en verdad TE ODIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA**-

La presidenta volvió a hablar para que felicitaran a Kagome por el premio que se le había otorgado- muchas felicidades preciosa, desde del día de hoy es nuestra mejor bailarina del mundo.-

Kagome fue hasta el proscenio del escenario y ahí la ovacionaron de pie; habían 2 personas en especial que estaban ovacionándola con mucha fuerza, su novio Bankotsu y aquel joven de ojos dorados y de cabello negro corto como la noche, una sonrisa encantadora y un físico que dejaba mucho que desear.

El telón se bajó y todavía seguían los aplausos, todas las demás bailarinas corrieron hacia kagome para felicitarla y también para admirar su premio, todas menos una que no quería que se dieran cuenta de que la envidiaba tanto.

-¿Kikyo, no vas a ir a felicitar a Kagome por el premio?- le pregunto una joven de cabellos largos y castaños, ojos del color del cacao.

-Sí, Sango en un momento voy es que me duelen los dedos de los pies por el recital en un momento lo hare, me necesito quitar las zapatillas me están matando.- era impresionante la excusa que había inventado para zafarse de felicitar a su rival.

- Esta bien, pero no tardes porque esto va para rato, todas hemos organizado una fiesta para las 2 por la nominación del premio. Asi que no te tardes mucho- la castaña se fue alejando de ella para poder felicitar a su mejor amiga por el premio.

…..

- Kagome muchas felicidades por el premio te lo mereces más que todas nosotras- la felicito su mejor amiga al momento que la abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias Sango, la verdad no esperaba ganarlo yo, pensé que se lo darían a Kikyo….y hablando de kikyo donde esta no la he visto desde que cerraron el telón.-

- fue a cambiarse, al parecer la función la dejo agotada y me dijo que se necesitaba quitar las zapatillas pero me dijo que nos veía al rato.-

-bueno espero que este bien-

Rato después todas las chicas se fueron a los camerinos a cambiarse de ropa y para quitarse el exceso de maquillaje para quedarse nada mas con un poco de brillo en los labios y un poco de maquillaje facial.

-Kiyko, donde estabas te estaba buscando por todos lados, vas a ir a la fiesta que las chicas nos organizaron por la nominación.- kagome se le acerco por que esta se preocupó por ella al escuchar lo que sango le había dicho acerca de ella.- me preocupo lo que me dijo sango de que te sentías mal por la zapatillas, estas bien.-

-Sí, Kagome me encuentro bien no te preocupes, las zapatillas solo me rasgaron un poco los dedos de los pies pero eso es normal cuando son nuevas así que no te alarmes por estas pequeñeces ok.- como podía contestarle de esa manera si la odiaba tanto en ese momento en verdad es que no quería que las demás notaran el desprecio que ella sentía hacia Kagome.

- deacuerdo, asi que solo era por eso por lo que te dolían los pies, era por que tus zapatillas son nuevas bueno espero que te recuperes pronto y sé que lo harás.- ella confiaba mucho en kikyo tanto que la consideraba como una hermana mayor- vendrás a la fiesta de al rato?-

- no lo sé aun-

-o vamos es libre de chicos creo yo-

-kagome no me siento bien en verdad, tal vez otro día-

- kikyo cuantas veces al año vamos a fiestas aprovechemos que esta vez somos la causa de la fiesta-

-mmmm….está bien solo porque tú me lo pides…ire un rato-

…

Los dos se estaban impacientando tanto, porque ambas tardaban tanto en los camerinos.

-ya se tardaron demasiado no crees compañero- bankotsu ya estaba más que fastidiado por que las dos chicas tardaban demasiado en los camerinos.

InuYasha por el contrario estaba que se moría de ganas de ver de cerca a esa joven que lo cautivo por completo más que kikyo , no sabía porque pero con una sola mirada este había caído rendido ante la mejor del mundo.

-dales tiempo…casi nunca están juntas –

- de que estás hablando pasan más tiempo juntas que nosotros dos, quien sabe en que están metidas- a bankotsu no le gustaba que su novia pasara mucho tiempo en los camerinos pues creía que si pasaba tiempo con los bailarines que estaban hechos un cuero, esta le dejara por ellos.

5 minutos después…

Ambos ya estaban que se los llevaba el diablo por tener que esperar demasiado, cuando de la nada aparecieron las 2 susodichas.

InuYasha quedo impactado por que esta vez sí pudo apreciar a la joven con más detenimiento, era la mujer más bella del mundo que había visto, sus ojos color chocolate, el cabello azabechado de una manera que le robo el corazón muy fácilmente, tenía unos pechos increíblemente grandes lo suficiente para que este tuviera pensamientos muy turbios de ella, las manos delicadas, unas piernas lo suficientemente largas, pero lo único que le desagradaba era que esta estuviera saliendo con su mejor amigo.

Kagome se impresiono al ver a ese joven al lado de bankotsu, si con solo la mirada y la sonrisa la había cautivado ahora sí que estaba completamente loca por él, empezó a verlo de pies a cabeza y mientras más lo veía más quedaba embelesada, los ojos que él tenía la habían robado por completo pero en el escenario no había podido admirarlo como era debido, este joven era poseedor de un físico tan admirable, tenía unos brazos muy bien formados- **benditos sean los gimnasios**- pensó , y al parecer tenía más de lo que una chica pudiera esperar.

Al llegar a donde estaban los chicos Bankotsu corrió hacia Kagome y esta fue sacada de sus pensamientos, la abrazo por la cintura y empezó a girarla- felicidades por tu premio mi amor-

-gracias cariño- ella desvio su mirada hacia el joven de los ojos dorados y el le correspondió con el mismo deseo que ella tenía en su mirada.

-hola cariño- kikyo lo tomo por el brazo para que este le hiciera caso

-hola kikyo….lamento lo del premio se cuanto lo querías-

-no importa….Kagome es la que más se lo merecía-

-y kikyo no me vas a presentar a tu amiga del alma- kikyo quedo muy asustada por eso que no sabía que hacer, si no los presentaba él se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.

-cla-claro cielo…..mmmm….kagome…-

Bankotsu la dejo ir para que ella pusiera atención a lo que su amiga le decía

-Kagoeme el es mi novio-

Kagome se desiluciono demasiado al saber que el tenía una relación con su mejor amiga

-mucho gusto InuYasha Taisho- le respondio muy seductoramente

-InuYasha….Taisho- a Kagome se le hizo raro escuchar ese nombre pues ella sabía que el novio de Kikyo no se llamaba asi.

-…-

- kagome que te sucede- le pregunto Kikyo

-Kikyo no me habías dicho que tu novio se llamaba Naraku Ikeda-

Kikyo había cometido el peor error de su vida como se atrevió a presentarle a InuYasha cuando ella siempre le decía maravillas y media de su novio tan ardiente Naraku.

-Naraku….que?- InuYasha quedo asombrado pues nunca se dio cuenta de que Kikyo lo estaba utilizando- asi que soy Naraku eh…-

- cariño no le hagas caso es que es la emoción de haber ganado el premio-Kikyo solo podía predecir una cosa de esto…..sus días como la novia del hombre más rico de todo nueva York estaban acabados.

- **todo este tiempo me estabas engañando…claro mi madre siempre me lo dijo…era muy extraño que una mujer como tú se fijara en mí solo por mi forma de ser….siempre estuviste detrás de mi dinero…..Kikyo lo nuestro se termina aquí.**- InuYasha salió del teatro más que enfurecido por como lo habían utilizado se fue en busca de su auto para irse de ese lugar.

Kagome estaba muy mal por lo que había sucedido por su causa el supuesto novio de su amiga había terminado con ella, solo estaba esperando el momento para que su amiga de toda la vida la encarara

-InuYasha espera…..No es cierto yo jamás te utilize….por favor no me dejes….- estaba más que destrozada con lágrimas en los ojos quien le cumpliría todos sus caprichos ahora. Se volteo hacia su supuesta amiga de toda la vida- **COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO**….**SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI AMIGA..PERO SABES UNA COSA SI YA SE DESTAPARON TODAS MIS INTENCIONES CON EL ES MEJOR DECIRTE LA VERDAD….LA VERDAD ES QUE TE ODIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA…TODA LA VIDA ME HAZ QUITADO TODO LO QUE ME INTERESA EN LA VIDA…PRIMERO EL PROTAGONICO, LA ENTRADA A LA ESCUELA MAXIMA DE EUROPA DE BELLET, EL PREMIO DE LA MEJOR BAILARINA DEL AÑO EN EL MUNDO Y AHORA ME QUITAS AL HOMBRE QUE MAS ME INTEREZA…..KAGOME TU JAMAS FUISTE ME AMIGA….SIEMPRE TE ODIE.**-

Kagome estaba con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que había sucedido , jamás pensó que su amiga de la infancia la odiara tanto- Kikyo en verdad lo siento…siento no haber podido ser una mejor amiga para ti- Kikyo se fue del teatro con la lagrima viva.

Bankotsu estaba más que perplejo por lo que había pasado- cariño te llevo a casa –

-si por favor lo que más quiero es descansar-

-está bien-

….

Mientras tanto InuYasha conducía muy rápido hacia su departamento en central park para poder descansar de todo lo que había pasado este dia.

-**Maldita seas Kikyo….porque nunca me di cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. **Pero ahora ya nada me impide conquistar a esa chica tan hermosa….estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla en mis brazos…lo juro.

_Continuara…._

Waaaa….al fin pude terminar jejeje….la escuela te deja muy atareada…pero ya está …wiiii….

Bueno pasando a otras cosas…como ven las cosas se pusieron de color Hormiga…por fin se descubrió sin querer los propósitos de kikyo xD soy mala con Kikyo…pero eso no importa la odio xD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews


	3. Reportandome DX

DX no tengo perdón de Dios

Hace 2 años empecé este fic y creo que ya es hora de continuarlo :D

Así que desde hoy voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar semanalmente todos mis fics xD (tengo otros 2 que empecé a escribir hace poco y quiero empezar a publicarlos)

Sé que no tiene caso que me disculpe u.u pero todo esto que ha pasado en estos 2 años no ha sido fácil, la prepa, la universidad –corriendo en círculos- en pocas palabras mi vida es un caos xD.

Pues solo pasaba a reportarme y espero que en verdad me perdonen ;O;

Sin más por el momento me despido

ATTE: Haydee Takarai :D


End file.
